villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Freeze (Arkhamverse)
Doctor Victor Fries, also known under his supervillain alias Mr. Freeze, is a minor antagonist and anti-heroic supporting character in the 2011 Rocksteady game Batman: Arkham City, and the main, later secondary antagonist of the Batman: Arkham Origins DLC; Cold, Cold Heart. He is voiced by Maurice LaMarche. History Past In his childhood Victor was always interested in freezing, he began trying to cryogenically preserve animals, however his behavior worried his parents who had him sent away to a boarding school. Several years later he met up with Nora, fell in love and married her. However Nora was stricken with a fatal degenerative disease. To save her, Freeze persevered her in ice until he could find a cure. Agreeing to work with Ferris Boyle, in exchange for helping him with his experimental cryogenic weapons, in exchange for research on the cure. Freeze later realized that Boyle had not intention of keeping his side of the bargain, as such Victor began to do the work himself. Angered by this Boyle confronted him the lab, and had two security men assault him while taking Nora, in the confusion, it caused on of Freeze's weapons to fire which set off the experimental chemicals to be released in a shockwave. Boyle escaped but this mutated Freeze body meaning that if he was outside subzero temperatures he would die. In the lab he built himself his suit and then pursued vengeance on Boyle. Freeze made a deal with the Penguin, offering him the experimental weapons in exchange for his men's assistance. Arkham Origins Though Freeze doesn't appear in Batman Arkham Origins, he does appear in the DLC pack; Cold, Cold Heart, as the main antagonist. On New Year's Eve, a few days after Batman defeated the Joker on Christmas Eve, Bruce Wayne is hosting a humanitarian's award ceremony at Wayne Manor for Ferris Boyle, a Gotham based scientist. As the guests begin to countdown to midnight for New Year's Day, the house begins to become freezing cold and a strange man along with the Penguin's men come in and take Boyle hostage. Bruce, having suited up as Batman, attempts to rescue Ferris, but is frozen solid by Freeze, although only with enough cryofluid to simply stun him, as Freeze had no quarrel against the Caped Crusader. Freeze kidnaps Ferris and escapes, forcing Batman to interrogate Penguin's henchman, who explains that Penguin's dealer may know his location. Batman finds many people in the city frozen. Scanning one, he manages to track down the dealer via the leaking cryogenic gun he was armed with. Batman interrogates the dealer, who reveals that Freeze made a deal with the Penguin to steal cryogenic weapons from GothCorp, in exchange for Penguin's help in kidnapping Boyle. Batman is confused, since GothCorp doesn't produce weapons. Using the entry codes from the dealer, Batman enters the building. Upon finding Freeze, Batman sees that Penguin has taken Boyle hostage and has betrayed Freeze, wanting the weapons he was promised. Batman intervenes, giving Freeze the chance to recapture Ferris and freeze everyone, including Penguin, although not before telling Batman that his threats mean nothing to a man who has lost everything. After obtaining a Cryo Drill from one of Penguin's hidouts, he discovers that the device requires a supercooled fluid, which is only found in Victor Fries' lab at GothCorp. Returning to GothCorp, Batman finds Fries' lab a frozen mess and a dead guard who apparently died of heatstroke. Setting up a crime scene, he determines that Fries was trying to help his wife Nora, who was put into cryostasis as she contracted Huntington's Chorea. Fries agreed to secretly develop weapons for Gothcorp, in exchange for Boyle devoting his company's resources to finding a cure. But when Fries learned that Boyle never intended to uphold his end of the deal, Fries attempted to find the cure himself. Furious, Boyle had Nora removed from the lab to another section of the facility. He then assaulted Victor but an accident caused the discharge of Freeze's weapon, causing an explosion of supercooled fluids, which affected Fries and a remaining guard, altering their metabolism. When the guard attempted to escape the lab and died, Fries realized that he can only survive in a sub-zero environment and thus cobbled together a suit so he could step outside the lab. Realizing that Freeze was only intending to free his wife, Batman instructs Alfred to tip of GCPD about Boyle's crimes. Freeze is attempting to force Boyle into releasing Nora, to which the man stubbornly refuses. Batman breaks in and attempts to reason with Freeze, informing him that the GCPD now know of Boyle's crimes, but the latter refuses to care, as he shoves Boyle into a cryo tube, claiming that it won't matter what Nora feels about his crimes, as the accident had destroyed any chance of him feeling any emotions. As he summons Penguin's men to attack, Batman goes around the lab and overloads the three cryotanks before using smart tactics to fight Freeze, their battle causing Nora's container to fail. But just as he downs Freeze, Boyle unleashes cryo gases, freezing Batman in ice. Believing the Dark Knight to be dead, Boyle believes that he can make up any story he wants to the police and begins to assault a helpless Freeze while he watches his wife die. However, Batman manages to break free of the ice, and manages to subdue Boyle. He then saves both Freeze and Nora's lives. Arkham Asylum Sometime after Freeze was defeated, he was placed in a special cell in Arkham Asylum. Sometime before the Joker took control over Arkham, Freeze managed to escape. How he managed to escape is unclear, but it's likely that he continued to find a cure for Nora. Arkham City In the dawn of a snowy night, Fries was kidnapped by the Penguin and put up for display in his museum. Meanwhile, Batman discovered that both he, the Joker, and most patients of Gotham City's hospital were poisoned via a side effect of the TITAN drug and were slowly dying if not treated to a cure. Joker stated that Fries almost had the cure prepared, but was postponed after the Penguin locked him up. As such, Batman headed out to the Penguin's museum to stop him and save Fries. Batman was successful in defeating the Penguin, recovering Fries, and retrieving his suit, and watched as the doctor researched the disease. Fries discovered that the main ingredient to the cure was nearly impossible to get, but fortunately, the compound in said ingredient was grafted into Ra's Al Ghul's blood. After hours of tracking and fighting, Batman recovered the blood, much to Freeze's surprise, and the latter used it to form the cure. However, after finishing processing it, Freeze locked the vial of curing liquid in his safe and demanded that Batman were to retrieve Nora's frozen body, as it was stolen by the Joker's men and placed in a warehouse near Gotham's docks. Batman, impatient, instead battled Freeze and defeated him only to find out that, during their showdown, Harley Quinn stole the cure for the Joker when they weren't paying attention. On a side-mission, the player can link the coordinates of Nora's location to Freeze after beating the Joker henchmen residing there. Freeze will then travel over the warehouse and rest near Nora's frozen body, admitting that he gave up his life of crime. Arkham Knight Though having given up on crime, Batman's and Freeze's paths cross again when the Arkham Knight's militia take Nora. Trivia *Mr. Freeze's boss battle is regarded as the best fight in the Arkham series, and even at times one of the best in gaming history due to its creative layout and huge step up from the repetitive TITAN bosses from Asylum. *Freeze was promoted as the main antagonist in Cold, Cold Heart, but this was a misinformation campaign to hide the true main villain. Gallery ''Batman: Arkham City'' Mr-Freeze-Batman.jpg 2013-12-05_00005.jpg|Without suit Freeze_up-close_AC.png Freeze-Combat-Batman-Arkham-City-Wide-Wallpapers (1).jpg Mr-Freeze-Close-Up-Batman-Arkham-City-Wide-Wallpapers.jpg Mr-Freeze-Looking-Back-At-Batman-Batman-Arkham-City-Wide-Wallpapers.jpg ''Batman: Arkham Origins'' batman_arkham_origins_cold_cold_heart_screen_4_62922.jpg batman_arkham_origins_cold_cold_heart_screen_5_62931.jpg Mr.Freeze-CCh-DLC_ArkhamOrigins.jpg Videos Batman Arkham City - Game Over Mr. Freeze|Mr. Freeze's game over lines in Arkham City Batman Arkham Origins Cold Heart - Mr Freeze Game Over Scene Fandub|Mr. Freeze's game over lines in Arkham Origins Batman Arkham Origins Cold Cold Heart Mr Freeze Boss Fight|Mr. Freeze Boss Battle in Batman: Arkham Origins DLC: Cold, Cold Heart Batman Arkham City - Walkthrough - Chapter 22 - Mister Freeze Boss Fight|Mr. Freeze Boss Battle in Batman: Arkham City Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Mad Scientist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Cryomancers Category:Anti Heroes Category:Male Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Honorable Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Criminals Category:Gunmen Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:DC Villains Category:Pawns Category:Anti-Villain Category:In love villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Necessary Evil Category:Living Villains Category:Embezzlers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Leader Category:Betrayed villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Married Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Empowered Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Recurring villain Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Fighter Category:Adaptive Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Protective Villains Category:Mad Doctor Category:Lawful Evil Category:Final Boss